TheBoyThatsGood
"ok" -'TBTG' [https://scratch.mit.edu/users/TheBoyThatsGood/ TheBoyThatsGood] also known as TBTG is a fapper mapper that lives in New England, USA. TBTG has a MPI of 56.4. He likes mapping, countryballs, and weather. He can also be found on Discord as TBTG the 2nd#4677. He currently has 30 followers. History The Introduction to Mapping TBTG had an interest in mapping ever since he saw RomanianMapping's AFOW videos, he never made anything at this time, but was about to get introduced into Scratch. He eventually learned to code and created a private account. He made non-mapping projects until he realized he could. So he made an official account. TBTG's Scratch History TheBoyThatsGood's Scratch account was created on March 29, 2019. His name was inspired by his Roblox username. At first, he just made a simple remix-and-change game called Rise of Nations V0.2.2. Then he realized he could do mapping, so he found something called Add you self to the AFOE. He had no idea this was the one of the first collab mapping projects ever made. So then he remixed, now he is technically a mapper. Though he was a mapper, he wasn't very close to the SMC (now on the verge of death) and he didn't know about the SMC and its death until someone had told him about its demise and death and how it happened Alternate Future of Massachusetts After making a couple more collab mapping projects, TBTG decided to make a solo mapping project called Alternate Future of Massachusetts. His first episode wasn't much of a hit, but he was getting better, eventually adding music in the episodes. I only put this in because it's his first solo mapping project. The RP Era TBTG has had an interest in RPing nations ever since he had played World Conquest 1936 on Roblox back in 2017. Now, he realized that there were RP stuff everywhere in the post-SMC. He quickly joined one of them, then another, then another, and soon he quickly got bored of them because of terrible RPers and all the RPs he joined are ded. And so now we are in the modern times. Before-Modern Era TBTG is working on a series called WWII. Both the 1939 and the 1940 (especially 1940) took a very long time to finish, as it is the longest episode TBTG has ever made before. He is thinking about a new style of mapping, but in the meantime, finishing 1940. He was the second member to join the Poop Coalition and got kicked from the Discord server because he didn't want to overuse wars. He participated in 2nd war of Gaumont. Also now he got kicked out of the Poop Coalition. Modern Era TBTG made a joke series called alternat futuer of trangl, although it was only 2 episodes. Due to school, he couldn't upload more often and stuff. In December, a new threat by the name of Kermu had been banning users such as Oasis and NJ. He didn't like that at all so he joined the Kermuan war when it ended. He is also trying a new mapping style with his new Alternate Future of Massachusetts episode. Personal Life TBTG lives in Massachusetts, USA, with his sister and family. Mapping Series How to Draw my Countryball # Draw a circle # Make the Taiwanese flag inside the circle # Use the line tool and outline it into a star in the sun # Fill the inside red # Done! Relations Friends * Spongy - One of my first friends on Scratch, also he has a good sense of humor. Though can be very salty at times. * deet - Very nice * Enjania - cool guy Neutral * Betar - She's OK I guess. * NJ - idk man, he banned my main account on discord but he is ok. * Renland - barely talk to you, probably because you don't have discord. Enemies * Gaumont - Loses his temper on us, also hates Betar for some reason. * Karma - go commit die in a hole idc Trivia * TBTG is Asian * He is centre-rightist * He is non-pacifist * TBTG survived Hurricane Sandy, but only the outer rain bands * He is in elementary * TBTG can play the piano, including the Für Elise song by Beethoven. Category:Mappers Category:American Mappers Category:2019ers